1. Field
The present invention relates to a method of setting a network, a server apparatus using the method, and a network system including the server apparatus, and more particularly, to a method of quickly and easily setting a network, a server apparatus using the method, and a network system including the server apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As there are recent attempts to save energy resources and to develop and use eco-friendly products, a smart grid technology has been highlighted.
Smart grids, which refer to intelligent electricity networks obtained by combining existing electricity networks with information and communication technology, are next-generation electricity networks that may maximize energy efficiency by exchanging information in real time between power generators and power consumers. In order to receive smart grid information, a user should connect to a separate web server which a smart grid provider who develops a smart grid technology publicly provides.
In order to realize a smart grid power system, a predetermined server and an individual household should be networked. Also, in order to realize a home networking system or the like, a predetermined server and an individual household need to be networked.
That is, in a large-scale housing complex, such as an apartment complex, a villa complex, or a housing complex in a predetermined area, each of a plurality of individual households included in the large-scale housing complex and a predetermined server should be connected to each other through a predetermined network.
In the large-scale housing complex, in order to set a network between each of the individual households and the predetermined server, a network worker should manually set the network in each of the individual households. Accordingly, it takes a long time to completely set the network in the large-scale housing complex including the plurality of individual households. Also, since the network worker should set the network, setting errors may occur during operation. Also, if a device needed to form the network, for example, a network connection device, a line sharer, a repeater, or a local area network (LAN) card, is to be exchanged or changed, the network should be set again.
Accordingly, there is a demand for an apparatus and a method for quickly and easily setting a network.